Owls and fireflies
by ProwlPony100
Summary: There will be a bit of Sari and Bumblebee romance in this story but since I'm a suck up for Prowl most of my stories will be about him. (From point of view they need to write more ProwlXhuman OC fics) Enjoy and please review. Sorry I'v been away for so long my GOD DAM PROFILE wouldn't let me login. So again please review tell me what you think yada yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Owl's and fireflies**_

_**Chapter one**_  
_**Getting to know the team**_

"But I tried my best!" "Your best wasn't enough Cat 1092! You are here by banished to live the rest of you're life on

earth!" The neko had failed her mission and was banished to earth. The neko took of in a ship. When on earth she

went to the nearest forest. The neko reached a clearing and started to cry. The neko didn't noitce a giant robot

behind her. "Hey are you okay?" The neko jumped. "Who are you robot?" "I'm Prowl what's you're name?" The neko

changed into panther. "I'm Sunrise...I'v been banished to earth...because I failed to complete my mission" The

neko said in an annoyed voice. "At least I'v been banished to a very nice planet" She said climbing a tree. Prowl

opened a link with the base. Prowl spoke quietly. "Prime I found a homeless human cat hybrid from another planet"

"Okay see if you can get her to the base. We will give her a place to live and make her part of the team" Prowl

nodded and said yes then cut the link. "Okay Sunrise what are you and where do you come from?" Prowl asked

softly. "I am an air neko...A worrior if you will. I come from the planet feliotrop...I live in borrows as does the rest of

my kind" The neko said starting to dig. Sunrise suddenly appeared making a hole in a large stump. "There this shall

be my new home" The neko said peeling some bark of a tree and molding it into a door of some kind. Water started

to fall from the sky. "AAAAAHHHHH! WATER EVERYWHERE!" The neko screamed in fear and made for her house  
but  
saw the water was getting in her house to so she started to panic. "Its just a little water Sunrise" Prowl said calmly  
but then remembered cats hate water. "I'm a cat!" She said as tears fell down her cheeks. Prowl transformed. "Get

in" He said as the neko climbed in his side car. Prowl drove to the base.

At base

"Prowl you got her to come with you" Prime said with a smile. The neko ran away from the bots and started to jump

on things to get to the warmest place she could find. "Why is she acting like that?" Prime asked Prowl. "She is part

cat so she is scared of water. She is most likely trying to find someplace warm right now" The bots heard singing.

**_"You would not believe your eyes_**  
**_If ten million fireflies_**  
**_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_**

**_'Cause they'd fill the open air_**  
**_And leave teardrops everywhere_**  
**_You'd think me rude_**  
**_But I would just stand and stare_**

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet Earth turns slowly_**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_**  
**_Awake when I'm asleep_**  
**_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_**

**_Prowls jaw dropped at how good she was. The bots gasped._**

**_"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_**  
**_From ten thousand lightning bugs_**  
**_As they tried to teach me how to dance_**

**_A foxtrot above my head_**  
**_A sock hop beneath my bed_**  
**_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_**

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet Earth turns slowly_**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_**  
**_Awake when I'm asleep_**  
**_'Cause everything is never as it seems_**  
**_When I fall asleep"_**

**_"She's good!" Bulkhead stated as all the bots nodded._**

**_Leave my door open just a crack_**  
**_(Please take me away from here)_**  
**_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_**  
**_(Please take me away from here)_**  
**_Why do I tire of counting sheep_**  
**_(Please take me away from here)_**  
**_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_**

**_To ten million fireflies_**  
**_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_**  
**_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_**

**_But I'll know where several are_**  
**_If my dreams get real bizarre_**  
**_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_**

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet Earth turns slowly_**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_**  
**_Awake when I'm asleep_**  
**_'Cause everything is never as it seems_**  
**_When I fall asleep_**

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet Earth turns slowly_**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_**  
**_Awake when I'm asleep_**  
**_'Cause everything is never as it seems_**  
**_When I fall asleep_**

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet earth turns slowly_**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_**  
**_Awake when I'm asleep_**  
**_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_**

When Sunrise finshed she made wings appear. She flew around then stopped at the TV then started poking it. She

pressed the on button. The TV blast loud music and the neko flew behind Prowl shaking. "What is that?!" She said

in fear as Jazz turned off the TV. "Chill cat its only the TV" Jazz said as Prowl leaned down and picked up the

shaking neko. "That TV is worse than the sky water" She said pointing to the TV. "You mean the rain" Prowl said as

the neko flew over to some musical instruments. She went over to the keyboard and pressed a key and it made a

sound. The neko pressed it again then press a few buttons and pressed more keys. The neko smiled then giggle

and pressed more keys. The bots thought it was rather cute. Suddenly they heard a wonderful sound. Sunrise was

playing sevreal instruments. The neko flew around in circle's happily. "What are these I love them?!" Sunrise said

in pure joy. "Musical instruments" Prowl said chuckling. The neko flew down the hall. The bots heard her yell the

word 'Awsome'. The bots only laughed. Prowl left the room. Sunrise was in Prowls room. Prowl entered his and

stopped at the door. Sunrise was playing in the tree happily. Prowl chuckled. "Prowl is this you're room cause I just

love it?!" She asked in a hyper voice. Prowl nodded. "Mind if I stay here for a while this tree is amazing?!" "Of

course I don't mind" Prowl said as Sunrise landed on the highest branch and lay down. The neko wrapped her tail

around herself and fell asleep. Prowl sat below the tree and started to meditite. Bumblebee decided to make himself

known. "Hey Prowl!" He said loudly making Sunrise wake up and zoom over to Bumblebee and start scrabing him.

"Bumblebee you had that one coming to you" Prowl stated shaking his head. Sunrise flew back into the tree to hide.

Bumblebee ran off. Prowl was about to start medititing again when he felt something furry on his knee. Prowl

looked down and saw Sunrise sleeping on his knee. she was purring happily. Prowl smiled and started to meditite.


	2. Owls and Fireflies chapter 2

_**Later that day.**_

_**Chapter 2**_  
_**Look who's back on the job!**_

Prowl was walking to the training room when he heard singing. It was Sunrise she sounded sad. He saw her she

looked home sick.

_**"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**_  
_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_  
_**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_  
_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**_  
_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_  
_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_  
_**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have all of me, me, me"**_

"Sunrise are you okay?" Prowl asked softly. The neko turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Just feel a bit home

sick" "Don't worry you'll like it here. Just give it some time" Prowl said picking her up and smiling at her. Prowl set

her down gently as Sari came in holding a violin. "Sunrise look what I got for you!" She said giving her the violin.

Sunrise smiled and started to play. She started to sing.

_**"Every night in my dreams**_  
_**I see you, I feel you,**_  
_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_  
_**And spaces between us**_  
_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more you open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
_**And last for a lifetime**_  
_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_  
_**One true time I hold to**_  
_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more you open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_  
_**And I know that my heart will go on**_  
_**We'll stay forever this way**_  
_**You are safe in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on"**_

All the bots had heard her sing. A tear went down Sari's cheek. "I'm sorry but I have to leave!" Sunrise said and flew

out of the base violin in hand. The bots gasped. "She said she was home sick...Oh-no!" Prowl transformed and

took of out the base. Sure enough he found her standing at the eage of a cliff looking down. She sat down and

started to cry. Prowl started to aproch her slowly. "Hi Prowl" She said not looking at him and moving closer to the

eage. "Sunrise what's wrong?" Sunrise didn't answer she jumped. Prowl gasped. Prowl looked down and saw her

flying in diffirent patterns. She flew higher till Prowl could no longer see her. 5 minuets later Prowl saw small dot in

the sky. It was coming down fast. A large boom was heard and a giant sound ring filled the air. Sunrise landed on

the ground and skidded to a halt. "Wow did I do that cause if I did...My superiors might take me back" Prowl

nodded and Sunrise took out a little device and started talking. Prowl heard a deep female voice. "Cat 1092 why are

you calling!?" "Ma-am I have worked on my skills and perfected the sonic boom...May I try to complete my mission

to finding a way to destroy all D-cons and save the Autobots?" Prowl gasped. "I trust the D-cons haven't seen you

Cat 1092?" "Afermative but I have met what I belive to Autobots on earth..."Where is your proof?" Sunrise pointed

the screen of the device at Prowl. They whispered. "You found a handsome one Cat 1092 make sure you treat him

nicely" Sunrise blushed but nodded. "You shall stay on earth under cover living with Autobots...Tell them our

plans and see if they will help" "Yes ma-am thankyou ma-am!" "High Cat signing off take care" The tranmission was

termantated. "Okay lets go back to your base so I can explian" Sunrise said.


	3. Owls and fireflies Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
D-cons and Fun!

2 hours later at base

"So your a space traveler Sunrise?" Sari asked. "Yes but you may also call me by my code name Cat 1092" "Sunrise

is better" Sari said as a beeping noise was heard. "D-cons in the zoo!" Prime said. "My mission begains!" Sunrise

said flying out of the base. She came back. "Umm where is the zoo?" She asked. "Follow us" Bumblebee said all

transformed headed out. Sunrise got on Prowl. When at the zoo sunrise changed into a panther and went into the

panther pen. She watched the bots fight and studyed every move they made. "It seems they need a pack to take out

one D-con...Intresting" Sunrise said making a stratgey in her head. Sunrise changed to neko form and decided to

help. The neko sent a laser in the D-con derecktion. It hit the evel robot full on making him collopse. The bots

gasped. "Strange...It seems everyone in this pack has a sertin roll to play. Scout, ninja's, recore, Healer, medic and

leader. fasanating!" Sunrise stated. "This pack is very much like the packs back on Feliotrop"

Later back at base

Sunrise was taking notes on the battle. "Sunrise you going to came have some fun anytime soon?" "Fun?" Sari gasped. "Come with me I'll show you!" Sari said dragging the neko to a karoake machine. "Sing the words on the screen. But first you need to pick a song" Sari said a Sunrise did just that. After a while she found one she thought looked good. "That in japanese are you sure you want to sing it?" Prowl asked. The smiled a nodded. The music played a she started to tap her feet.

_**"We are POP?CANDY ! Kimi ni mo hitotsu **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY ! BERI HAPPII ! **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY ! SUMAIRU ga hora **_  
_**Niau kara ukiukkii! **_

_**Aa nigate na suugaku no shukudai mo! **_  
_**Mama nootsukaimo ! o furo soujimo! **_  
_**"Yuutousei" no watashi wa itsudemo **_  
_**Gaman wo shite bakari dakedo chigau honto wa! **_

_**We are POP?CANDY! SUTEEJI no ue **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! Kirameku **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! Hontou no kimochi**_  
Taisetsu ni ikiyou yo!"

The bots gasped. "She can sing in japanese!" Bulkhead said amazed. Prowl was amazed the most.

_**"Aa kmi wa donna toki mo egao de **_  
_**Yowasa misenai you ni shiteru kedo **_  
_**Tsurai toki wa MEERU de yobidashi te **_  
_**Asa made tsukiatte kii teageru itsudemo! **_

_**We are POP?CANDY! Namida no ato wa **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! HARERUYA ! **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! Asayake no sora **_  
_**Futari wo terashiteru **_

_**We are POP?CANDY! La La La... **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! La La La... **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! La La La... **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! La La La... **_

_**We are POP?CANDY! Kimi nimo hitotsu **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! BERI HAPPII ! **_  
_**We are POP?CANDY! SUMAIRU ga hora **_  
_**Niau kara ukiukkii!"**_

"I like this fun thing!" She said happily. "You can sing in japanese!" Bulkhead said. "We thought Prowl was the only one who could sing in japanese" Sunrise smirked "We do speek japanese on Feliotrop" She said as her comunacter started beeping. "Cat 1092 mission report?" "I have saw these Autobots battleing in packs much like our own" "How so?" "They have a scout, ninjas, a recore, a medic, a healer and a leader" "May I please speek with the leader?" Sunrise nodded. "Opitmus High Cat would like to speek to you" Sunrise said she set the device on the floor and doubled in size. "You must be Opitmus Prime! I am High Cat" "Nice to meet you High Cat" Bumblebee butted in. "Hey what's so high about you?" Sunrise shoke her head putting her in the air as if warning him not to say that. "Who is this undesaplined big mouthed idiot?!" Sunrise ran over. "I am so sorry this is the teams scout Bumblebee he is a bot teenager!" Sunrise said in a panic. "These bots should a muzzle over his mouth! High Cat out!" The device turned of and went back to normal size and Sunrise picked it up. Sunrise made the device vanish then flew on top of the crane with an annoyed growl. Sunrise churled up and what the bots thought to be her sleeping was in fact her crying. Sunrise soon fell asleep.


	4. Owls and fireflies Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Learning about feelings both Pain and Love!

Later that day

"Has anyone seen the TV remote?!" Yelled Bumblebee. Sunrise jolted awake and fell of the crane. Once she hit the floor she groaned in pain. "You'de I'd be use to that by now!" She said standing up and straching. The bots optics went wide. "How did you servive that fall?" Prowl asked. "I have 20 lifes" Sunrise said. "Plus I'm stronger than I look" The neko tried to fly but found that she hurt her wings. When she opened them there was a loud snapping noise followed by a blood churling scream. Prowl rushed over and picked her up. "Sunrise are you okay?!" "I ghess so if you don't try and treat my wing. It will take a 1 year heal but if you treat it...it will get worse and...I could die" She said the last part quietly. Prowl frowned. The neko smiled sadly. She was fighting back tears. Prowl took her his room. "Sunrise its okay to cry" Prowl said. The neko huffed. "I am not a whimp!" She stated. Prowl chuckled but saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I didn't say you were. But by not letting the tears free that makes you a whimp" Prowl said softly. Something about this girl made him feel happy. Prowl decided to talk to Ratchet about it later. "Prowl you're a kind bot but a ninja like me doesn't cry" "The tear that's coming out of you're eye says otherwise" Prowl stated gently. Okay now Prowl knew something was wrong with him. The neko too had the some thought about herself but unlike Prowl she knew what it was. She had a crush on him. The neko started daydreaming slowly falling asleep. Prowl set her in his tree gently seeing as she loved his tree. Prowl went to see Ratchet. After Prowl told Ratchet the old medic burst out laughing. "Prowl your in love...hahahahaha!...with her...hahahaha!" Ratchet said between outburst.

_**This is a short chapter. **_

_**Anyway give me some ideas for the next chapter please.**_

_**It would really help thanks.**_


	5. Owls and fireflies chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**Relax, have fun and shout out you're feelings!**_

**Sunrise and Sari were training when Sunrise saw Prowl and smirked evily. She got down low in stalking postion. Sari tried not to laugh. Prowl was going to the suprise of his life. Thoughts played in Sunrise's mind. "Stay down move fast be quiet then punce!" She said to herself. She punced and the impact caused Prowl to fall to the floor. Sari burst out laughing. "Wow and you call yourself a ninja. I thought you would of seen me coming Prowler" The neko said giggling. "You're good but you're also a smartass!" Prowl said flipping her while using human language. The neko showed him her strength when she grapped his foot and made Prowl fall over. "Why thankyou Prowl your to kind" She said with a grin. Sunrise got up and did a few cartwheels. Sari pulled the neko to the side and started to whisper. "You like him don't you?" She asked. "W-what no w-w-w-w-w-w-why would I have a crush on Prowl?!" "Well every time you see him you look lost in you're own world. And when he's near you, you act like the happiest person alive. Oh and when he speeks...humfu" Sunrise put and hand over Sari's mouth. "Okay I like him but would never feel the same" The neko said quietly. "Then maybe you should tell him" Sari stated as Sunrise took her hand away. "I'm not telling him now I'm not telling him tomorrow I'M NOT TELLING PROWL I'V FALLIN IN LOVE HIM EVER!" Sunrise shouted the last part then blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?" "Very" Sari said with a grin. "Sari I think I will change my mission to finding a way to kill you!" Sunrise ran as soon as Prowl looked at her. She ran out of the base to the ship she came to earth in. She had crash landed. She got in the ship and started to cry. "Sunrise?" She thanked God the ship doors were to small for Prowl to get through them. "If you are hearing this massage it's means I'm not home at moment. Please leave a massage after the beep. BEEEEP" Sunrise said trying to fool him. Prowl rolled his optics and put his servo through the door and grabbed her. She didn't struggle she just looked at the ground. "Well arn't you gonna tell you don't the same?" She asked. "No I'm not" He said the smirked. "I'm gonna tell you that-" He didn't finish because he lefted her up to face and kissed her. Sunrise's eyes went wide. Prowl broke away smirking. "That I have the same feelings for you" He whispered in her ear while scratching her ears. Sunrise purred and wagged her tail. Suddenly a blast landed near them. Prowl looked up and gasped. Sunrise jumped out of Prowl arms. (Now this song sounded very fitting so I put it in. Andrew W.K Ready to die) Sunrise started to attack before Prowl stop her.**

**_"This is your time to pay,_**  
_**This is your judgement day,**_  
_**We made a sacrifice,**_  
_**And now we get to take your life.**_

_**We shoot without a gun,**_  
_**We'll take on anyone,**_  
_**It's really nothing new,**_  
_**It's just a thing we like to do."**_

**Prowl started to attack. **  
**Sunrise made a huge sword appear. **  
**Prowl called for back up. "Hey Megaduffus come get me!" **  
**Sunrise said in a stupit voice.**

_**"You better get ready to die,**_  
_**You better get ready to kill,**_  
_**You better get ready to run,**_  
_**Cause here we come,**_  
_**You better get ready to die!"**_

**The team arived and gasped.**  
**Megatron pointed his gun at Sunrise and blasted her.**  
**The shot went right through her.**  
**It was a treat. The real Sunrise appeared behind Megatron. **  
**The bots moved in to help. "Hey Megawhimp behind you"**  
**Sunrise said as Megatron turned around and was shot in the faceplate. **

_**"Your life is over now,**_  
_**Your life is running out,**_  
_**When your time is at an end,**_  
_**Then it's time to kill again,**_  
_**We cut without a knife,**_  
_**We live in black and white,**_  
_**Your just a parasite,**_  
_**Now close your eyes and say good-night.**_

_**You better get ready to die,**_  
_**You better get ready to kill,**_  
_**You better get ready to run,**_  
_**Cause here we come,**_  
_**You better get ready to die!**_  
_**Get ready to die!**_  
_**Get ready to die!"**_

**Megatron retreated. "That was awsome Sunrise!" Sari said. "It was just a d-con" Sunrise said with a smirk. The bots headed home.**


	6. Owls and fireflies Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_  
_**Rebirth!**_

**Sunrise got a call from High Cat. "Cat 1092 come in!" "Cat 1092 here!" "How is you're mission going?" "I have descovered the enemy's weakness!" "While is?" "Their IQ level" "Good job Cat 1092 will you be returning to Feliotrop?" "No ma-am I found a new home here and have grown very attatched to this planet" "Very well you are now relived of dudie permantly. Live well goodbye Sunrise" Sunrise nodded and she and High Cat hung up. "Sunrise do you have to go?" Sunrise turned around with a frown. "I'm sorry but...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE I'M RETIRED!" Sunrise said jumping in the air as light surrounded her body. Sunrise closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glowing. Lots of fireflies flew in the window. Owls flew in as well. Sunrise'd wings turned gold and got bigger. She started to flap her wings and sing.**

_**"Shipwreck in a sea of faces**_  
_**There's a dreamy world up there**_  
_**Dear friends in higher places**_  
_**Carry me away from here**_

_**Travel light, let the sun eclipse you**_  
_**'Cause your flight is about to leave**_  
_**And there's more to this brave adventure**_  
_**Than you'd ever believe**_

_**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_  
_**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**_  
_**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_  
_**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_  
_**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_  
_**And take to the sky (you take to the sky)**_

_**On the heels of war and wonder**_  
_**There's a stormy world up there**_  
_**You can't whisper above the thunder**_  
_**But you can fly anywhere**_

_**Purple burst of paper birds**_  
_**This picture paints a thousand words**_  
_**So take a breath of myth and mystery**_  
_**And don't look back**_

_**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_  
_**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**_  
_**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_  
_**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_  
_**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_  
_**And take to the sky (you take to the sky)**_

_**There's a realm above the trees**_  
_**Where the lost are finally found**_  
_**Touch your feathers to the breeze**_  
_**And leave the ground**_

_**Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**_  
_**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**_  
_**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**_  
_**'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high**_  
_**So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind**_  
_**And take to the sky**_  
_**(You take to the sky) [x2]"**_

**Sunrise was flying around the room. "Wow!" Was all everyone said. The light got so bright that everyone had to sheld thier eyes. When the light died down Sunrise stode up. The bots gasped. Sunrise's cat parts changed colour. Her wings were bright gold. She opened her eyes and they were gold. Her tail was fluffy and black with gold at the tip. Her ears were gold with black tips. There were markings on her face. There was a flaming heart on her forhead. And lastly her hair was made of golden flames. Prowl thought she was amazing. "A new home means a new body" She said with a smile. "And new powers" She said as a laser beam came from her wings and headed in Prowl derection. The laser hit him full on. Prowls turbo boosters changed into large pure gold metal wings Prowl had markings on his wings that looked like the one's on Sunrise's head. A long metal tail formed on him to. Lastly metal cat ear formed on his helm. "Prowl transform. I give you a new transformtion mode" Sunrise said as Prowl did just that. Prowl had transformed the bots gasped. He was a robot cat with wings. "Now for the rest of you" She said as she hit each of them with lasers Sari inclouded. They all transformed and liked their new looks. Bumblebee was a yellow egale. Sari was a fox with wings. Prime was a wolf with metal wings. Bulkhead was a bear with large wings. Jazz was a cheetah with wings. Ratchet was an owl. "We" "Look" "Awsome!" Sari, Bee and Jazz said. All the bots transformed again. (You can think of what they look like) Sunrise smiled. "Good because these new form ar stronger than you're last ones"**


End file.
